


Белоснежный комочек шерсти

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kittens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Стиву подкидывают коробку с котятами.





	Белоснежный комочек шерсти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow White Furball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327699) by [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

Стив нашел коробку в кузове своей машины, приехав утром на работу. По крайней мере, именно так он сказал команде, когда Дэнни потребовал объяснить, почему по столу Стива ползало четыре маленьких котенка.

— Но почему они у нас, — Дэнни остановился, чтобы поймать самого большого из них, пока тот не свалился с края, — у нас в штабе?

— Ты приводил сюда собаку, — Лори подняла рыжего котенка и прижала к груди. Коно встала рядом, чтобы потеребить его ухо. Обе они широко улыбались. Даже Чин казался очарованным, наблюдая за самым маленьким из котят, размером чуть больше мехового помпона, с белой шерстью и огромными голубыми глазами, который карабкался по бедру Стива.

— И разрешил ей бегать по моему офису, — добавил Стив. Он был каким-то странным, будто сдерживал напряжение, которое не должен вызвать ползающий по коленям котенок.

— Тогда мы работали над убийством. Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы я его бросил и разбирался с собакой? Последние пару дней у нас не было новых дел, если ты забыл.

— Значит, мы вполне можем подержать здесь до утра четырех котят, — сказал Чин.

— Или мы можем отвезти их в приют, — возразил Дэнни.

Лори и Коно одновременно повернули головы и посмотрели на него как на предателя. С тех пор, как они стали подругами-собутыльницами, оставалось лишь вопросом времени, когда в их планы войдет мировое господство.

— Их подбросили, — сказал Стив, не глядя на котенка, и повалил его на спину, чтобы пощекотать живот. — Коробка не просто так оказалась в машине. Приюты уже переполнены.

— Ты не можешь взять их всех, Стивен, — настойчиво произнес Дэнни. — Даже с учетом размеров твоего дома.

— Знаю. Я подумал, может, кто-нибудь заберет парочку. Предложит им теплое место.

Дэнни внимательно посмотрел на свою команду, потом на четыре клубка шерсти, ползавших по ним и по важным документам, и со всем достоинством, которое позволяла ситуация, сдался.

— Ты идешь со мной в зоомагазин, — сказал он Стиву, — пока одно из этих существ не решило использовать мои отчеты в качестве лотка.

***

Лори забрала домой рыжего — мальчика, как оказалось — в первую ночь и прицепила его фотографию на монитор Коно, чем вызвала у нее улыбку.

Акему из офиса снизу взял самого крупного для своих дочерей и пришел на следующий день с расцарапанными руками. По мнению его мужа, это было наказанием за то, что он принес в дом животное, ни с кем не посоветовавшись.

— Он хотел купить девочкам золотую рыбку, — хмуро сказал Акему.

— Золотая рыбка — это не настоящее домашнее животное, — уверенно ответил Стив, с чем Акему всецело согласился.

В итоге они остались — то есть Стив, Дэнни не собирался брать на себя ответственность за маленькие пушистые комки — с белым котенком, который любил спать, свернувшись вокруг чашки кофе Стива, и серой кошечкой, которая сбегала из их офиса в комнаты побольше, если они забывали закрыть дверь.

Когда охрана в четвертый раз пришла возвращать ее Стиву, то сопроводила это строгим выговором за содержание животного на рабочем месте.

— Хотя бы не выпускайте ее, ладно? — попросил офицер, отдавая кошку.

Та презрительно посмотрела на Стива, спрыгнула с его рук и пошла в кабинет Чина.

— Так точно, — сказал Стив, глядя ей вслед.

Через неделю он торжественно посадил ее в пустую бумажную коробку.

— Помнишь Маккея? Из Миссури.

Дэнни кивнул. Он знал, что Стив пару раз навещал отставного моряка, пока тот поправлялся после выстрела, но не подозревал, что Стив до сих пор поддерживал с ним связь. Хотя не сильно удивился.

— У его жены Альцгеймер. Их дочь предложила взять кошку, видимо, это как-то должно помочь, и я уговорил его забрать нашу девчонку.

Стив потянулся к ее голове, чтобы погладить, и был награжден недовольным шипением.

Белый котенок, дремавший в это время на столе, открыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, и снова закрыл, как только увидел, что Стив смотрит в ответ.

***

— Итак, — сказал Дэнни пару дней спустя, зайдя к Стиву в офис и обнаружив, что Стив печатает одной рукой, а другой поглаживает котенка, свернувшегося вокруг компьютерной мышки. — Почему он до сих пор здесь? Вас подвезти до приюта?

Стив помотал головой, не поднимая взгляда.

— Отвезу, когда будет время.

— Будет время? С каких пор для тебя возня с бумагами важнее, чем… чем что угодно?

— Ты мне все уши прожужжал о важности заполнения отчетов и как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я чаще этим занимался, а теперь ты жалуешься?

Тон Стива был игривым и легким, чего нельзя было сказать о выражении его лица, даже опущенного вниз.

— Я не жалуюсь из-за отчетов. Я выразил удивление твоим усердием в их заполнении, но полностью его поддерживаю, продолжай в том же духе, пожалуйста. Мне просто интересно — и это не жалоба, а выражение любопытства, — почему этот котенок продолжает жить у нас на работе.

— Он же тебе не мешает, — сказал Стив, совершенно упуская суть, как обычно.

— Это котенок, Стивен! Ему не место в штаб-квартире, ему нужен дом с семьей, которая сможет о нем позаботиться.

Стив провел пальцем по спине котенка, не глядя ни на него, ни на Дэнни, и твердо повторил:

— Я отвезу его, когда будет время.

***

Следующая пятница застала Дэнни в приподнятом настроении. На горизонте маячил отдых (если допустить, что в ближайшие шесть часов никто не попытается взорвать остров), к тому же это были его выходные с Грейс, и он планировал сводить ее в океанариум, а самое главное — Дэнни нашел решение для их «кошачьей» проблемы.

— Я почти готов себя расцеловать.

На лице Стива появилось сложное выражение, но вслух он сказал только:

— Ладно.

— Я искал повсюду. Спрашивал соседей, друзей Грейс, даже Рэйчел подключил, чтобы она поузнавала в группе для матерей. И наконец нашел, — Дэнни торжественно протянул клочок бумаги с именем и номером телефона учителя истории Грейс, обведенный в рамку из цветочков, — дом для твоего блохастого сгустка шерсти.

Стив не взял телефон и даже не выглядел особо довольным результатами тяжелой работы Дэнни.

— Спасибо.

— Ого, смотри не раздави меня своим энтузиазмом. Понимаю, тебе нравится эта маленькая козявка, хотя бог знает, что ты в нем нашел, ведь он только и делает, что спит на твоей технике. Но он не может здесь жить.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив, но при этом подхватил котенка и опустил себе на колени, что несколько подорвало эффект от его заявления. Особенно после того, как котенок замурлыкал.

— Господи, да не украду я его. Просто хочу напомнить: ты пристроил трех остальных, поздравляю, Макгарретт, покровитель котов. Но если для последнего ты не сделаешь того же, он будет чувствовать себя отвергнутым. Я встречался с мисс Калике, у нее были кошки еще с тех пор, как она пешком под стол ходила, последняя только недавно скончалась, и сейчас даме одиноко. И надо же, у тебя как раз есть котенок, которому нужен дом.

Дэнни сложил вместе ладони, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль: учитель, котенок, два зайца одним выстрелом и все такое.

Повисла долгая болезненная пауза, и Дэнни мысленно порадовался, что в офисе, кроме них, никого нет. Плечи Стива напряглись, голова склонилась ниже к котенку, поэтому Дэнни не мог ничего прочесть его по лицу.

— Слушай, — начал он, не представляя, что сказать дальше. На ум не приходило ничего, но его терзала невнятная потребность исправить ошибку. Он хотел как лучше, а в результате только расстроил Стива.

Прежде чем Дэнни успел продолжить, Стив поднял голову и сказал:

— Я его оставлю.

Его голос звучал сдавленно, а сам он выглядел грустно и сердито — наверняка злился на себя и на то, насколько это стало для него важно, — но взгляд был тяжелым, как будто ему больно.

— Я хотел, я…

Дэнни еще раз присмотрелся, как жадно, по-детски Стив держал котенка, как держала бы Грейс что-то очень ей дорогое, что-то по-настоящему ценное. Котенок был совсем крошечным, брошенным, ни матери, ни отца, пушистая реплика всех детей без родителей, с которыми сталкивались «Пять-ноль».

Иногда, глядя на Стива, Дэнни хотел кого-нибудь ударить. Может, его отца, который облажался по всем фронтам в воспитании детей после того, как овдовел, или Джо Уайта, который запудрил Стиву мозги, а потом ушел.

Иногда он просто хотел обнять Стива и пообещать, что никогда его не бросит.

— Ну, Лори взяла Пряника, а ведь она живет на третьем этаже, — сказал Дэнни, пытаясь не вспоминать об улыбке мисс Калике, когда он предложил ей котенка. — Готов поспорить, этот парень будет рад получить под игры весь твой дом.

Стив кивнул, но не вернул котенка на стол, и Дэнни понял, что этого недостаточно. Что по какой-то причине у Стива с этим маленьким комочком шерсти установилась такая связь, которая обошла все возведенные им щиты.

Да к черту. Дэнни не мог отыграться на тех, кто обидел Стива, но мог сделать кое-что другое.

— Иди сюда, — он потянул Стива к себе за плечо и почувствовал, что тот поддается, даже не дослушав. — Мы тебя не бросим, — сказал Дэнни ему в макушку, заключая в объятия.

— Ты не можешь этого обещать, — ответил Стив, и это прозвучало так обыденно, что можно было бы поверить в его спокойствие, если бы свободной рукой Стив не сжимал в кулаке рубашку Дэнни, как будто боялся, что Дэнни бросит его прямо здесь и сейчас. — Никто из вас не может, но особенно ты. Все в порядке.

Дэнни был не настолько глуп, чтобы купиться на последние слова, но остальное было правдой, которой он не мог возразить. Грейс на первом месте. Она всегда будет на первом месте, и хотя Дэнни был уверен, что Рэйчел не переедет снова, до этого он тоже много в чем был уверен касательно Рэйчел, и ошибся. Постепенно он подходил к пониманию, что, возможно, знал ее хуже, чем думал. По крайней мере, теперь.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Стив и начал отстраняться. Первым инстинктом Дэнни было обнять его крепче. Вместо этого он разжал руки и отвел взгляд, чтобы дать Стиву пару секунд и собраться с мыслями. — Зато теперь у меня есть котенок, а?

Стив улыбнулся. Вышло так убедительно, что больно было смотреть, потому что Стив — лучший друг Дэнни, а Дэнни не мог ему помочь, хотя знал, как.

— Оплачивать счета ветеринара, убирать лоток и просыпаться с его задницей на своей голове. Что еще нужно человеку для счастья? — сказал Дэнни, подыгрывая, раз уж это было единственным, что он мог сделать.

И еще он мог почаще обнимать Стива. Хуже точно не станет.


End file.
